Blue Velvet
by TheGloriousWar
Summary: Kurt was living the good life. He had everything he ever wanted and all he had to do was keep his mouth shut when it came to question of what his husband did. But what happens when an old face comes back into the picture and messes up everything he ever wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this just came to e today. I love Mafia based stories because I'm just obsessed with the Mob. I blame Lana Del Rey for putting that lifestyle in my head. But I hope you guys like this. You guys also love how I through some Teen Wolf and Sterek in there LOL. If you do review, tell me if you like it because if no one likes where it is going then there's no point to continue. I think it went well. There will be endless surprises ahead if I continue. BTW: I DO NOT own Glee or Teen Wolf. The song is Schibe by Lady Gaga**

It was dark as usual. Kurt looked at himself in the mirror in his private dressing room at the Spotlight Night Club one last time. His makeup was perfect and he looked more porcelain and gorgeous than ever before. _Sweet angelface, I'm gorgeous._ He thought to himself.

The thing is, Kurt Hummel did not picture his life like that this when he was young, but he sure isn't complaining now. He has it all, a husband with a cash flow like the Nile; more fashionable clothes and shoes than anyone could even dream of. And most of all, he was the star of the Spotlight Night Club.

His husband, Derek Hale, owned the club; along with many other associated business labels. (Read: Hale Cognac, Hale Industry, and Hale Music Corp.) Derek was a tall muscle man, just how he liked them, with gorgeous gray eyes, and a facial structure that anyone would kill for. Derek would buy Kurt mink coats and lavish him with many other gifts to keep his beautiful husband happy.

Kurt was no fool. He knew the real reason the Hale family had so much money. The mob may not be as big as it was before but it doesn't mean that they still don't exist. That being said, Kurt watched enough Sopranos to know that he need not ask any questions and not interfere with any business ideas. He just had to keep his mouth shut. Even if Derek goes off and has small affairs with that assistant, Stiles. Kurt knew that Derek loved Kurt more than Stiles and that the only reason he lavished Kurt with gifts was because he felt guilty. And even if Kurt didn't like the affairs, he remembered not to say a word about them.

Kurt stared at himself for a little while longer. He was twenty five and he still had amazing bone structure and the body of a goddess. He smiled. Living the good life sure made him more on the conceited side. He got up from his chair and threw on the costume for the night. It was pair of skimpy red shorts that had a long flow of cloth flowing behind it like a tail. His top was a deep red, like the shorts, with the sleeves cut off and was stripped to create tassels that both hid and flaunted his amazing stomach.

He walked over to the door that led to the top balcony of the stage. He nodded at the DJ before the lights shut off. He could hear the screams of his eager fans waiting for his performance. It was an even better night because he knew Derek was watching in his hidden office; he had to be even more perfect than usual. Derek came to watch Kurt sometimes but when he did the show was always the best of its kind.

He stepped out onto the balcony and laughed. His laughter echoed throughout the club. He smiled when they cheered louder.

I don't speak German  
but I can if you like (Ow!)

The lighters flickered and the strobe lights began.

Ich schleiben austa be clair,  
Es kumpent madre monstere,  
aus-be aus-can-be flaugen,  
begun be uske but-bair  
Ich schleiben austa be clair,  
Es kumpent uske monstere  
aus-be aus-can-be flaugen,  
Fraulein uske-be clair

Kurt knew the lyrics didn't have any meaning but he danced like the sex god he knew he was to them anyways. He crouched down and slowly made his way back to his standing position.

I'll take you out tonight,  
Say whatever you like  
Scheiße scheiße be mine, scheiße be mine  
Put on a show tonight,  
Do whatever you like  
Scheiße scheiße be mine, scheiße be mine

Kurt danced his way towards the stairs and slowly made his way down while singing the next verse.

When I'm on a mission, I rebuke my condition  
If you're a strong female you don't need permission

Kurt began dancing fast to keep up with the beat of the song. He knew he was perfect but he wanted to make sure that Derek saw every move and knew every detail was for him.

I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer  
I, I wish I could be strong without somebody there  
I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer  
I, I wish I could be strong without the scheiße, yeah

Kurt stared out to the audience and kept singing. However, he noticed two new faces in the mass of audience and he couldn't help but feel like they were out of place. The two men were dressed a little more professional than the rest of the crowd and they just didn't look like they belonged.

Oh oh oh oh oh  
Without the scheiße, yeah  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Without the scheiße, yeah  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Without the scheiße, yeah  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Without the scheiße, yeah

I don't speak German but I wish that I could...

Noah Puckerman walked into the Spotlight Night Club in search of one main person. The people knew him as Carmen but he knew those eyes; that face. He could recognize Kurt Hummel anywhere and it saddened him that he was here on business.

Apparently being a part of the FBI and knowing the husband of one of the mob men your department is trying to take down means that you have to be in charge of the case. Oh well, as long his old friend and partner, Sam Evans, was there, he knew he could handle his job well.

Ich schleiben austa be clair,  
Es kumpent madre monstere,  
aus-be aus-can-be flaugen,  
begun be uske but-bair

Ich schleiben austa be clair,  
Es kumpent uske monstere  
aus-be aus-can-be flaugen,  
Fraulein uske-be clair

Kurt knew these two men could be trouble. They looked like cops or detectives. He continued to dance and sing but he looked up into one of the glass mirrors on the roof to give his husband a little sign that indicated trouble.

Love is objectified by what men say is right  
Scheiße scheiße be mine, bullshit be mine  
Blonde high-heeled feminist, enlisting femmes for this  
Express your womankind, fight for your right

When I'm on a mission, I rebuke my condition  
If you're a strong female you don't need permission

I, I wish I got to could dance on a single prayer  
I, I wish I could be strong without somebody there  
I, I wish I got to dance on a single prayer  
I, I wish I could be strong without the scheiße, yeah

Derek Hale was no fool. He loved Kurt with all of his heart. Even if he may have his affairs here and there, he still loved Kurt more. It was just business.

He looked out and watched his lover perform and dance and it was giving him a serious hard on just watching and imagining. However, something caught his eyes and he looked over at the two men staring at his Kurt from the side. He did not like it at all. And when he caught the look Kurt sent him, he told his men to go ask the boys what they wanted and bring them to his office.

Oh oh oh oh oh  
Without the scheiße, yeah  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Without the scheiße, yeah  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Without the scheiße, yeah  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Without the scheiße, yeah

I don't speak German but I wish I could...

I I I I  
I I I don't speak German  
I I I I  
But I can if you like

I I I I  
I I I don't speak German  
I I I I  
But I can if you like

Kurt danced like he never danced before. Just because there was two strange men watching him from a distance it didn't mean that his hubby wasn't up there watching him. He looked at the two men again and saw Derek's men approach and led them to Derek's pseudo-office. He quickly went to finish the song.

I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer  
I, I wish I could be strong without permission, yeah  
I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer  
I, I wish I could be strong without the scheiße, yeah

Oh oh oh oh oh  
Without the scheiße, yeah  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Without the scheiße, yeah  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Without the scheiße, yeah  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Without the scheiße, yeah

Ich schleiben austa be clair,  
Es kumpent madre monstere,  
aus-be aus-can-be flaugen,  
begun be uske but-bair.

Ich schleiben austa be clair,  
Es kumpent uske monstere  
aus-be aus-can-be flaugen,  
Fraulein uske-be clair

Once the music stopped playing Kurt quickly went back to his dressing room to change. He needed to see what the commotion was a about and he also wanted the feedback from Derek on his performance.

Derek sat in his office when the two men were brought in. He wanted to know their business and from the looks of them, it didn't look good. "How can I help you fine gentlemen?" He asked smoothly. He puffed on his cigar and let the smoke linger before blowing it out.

Noah and Sam looked at the man they were suppose to bring down sooner or later and nodded. "Hello, my name is Detective Puckerman and this here is Detective Evans. We're here from the NYPD and we want to question…Carmen Hale. His friend has been murdered and we just want to know if he knew anything." Puck spoke just like how they were scripted. He had to remember to call Kurt by the name most people would know him by.

Derek nodded and smiled. "My beautiful husband, you don't think he had anything to do with it right?" Derek's face became serious and stony. If Puck didn't know any better, he'd think he was just any normal concerned rich husband.

"Of course not, we just want to know if he knows anything that we don't." Sam answered right away.

Just then the door to the office opened and in came the most impeccably dressed Kurt Hummel, or as the public knew him, Carmen Hale. Kurt smiled at the two gentlemen before walking over and planting a kiss on Derek's lips. Puck didn't know how Kurt could just ignore that this man had done so many terrible things. He swallowed down his questions for the ones that were scripted of him.

"Hello Carmen. We're detectives from the NYPD and we're here just to ask you some questions if you don't mind." Puck spoke. It felt foreign calling Kurt Carmen but he had to.

"Am I a suspect in whatever crime you've come to ask me about?" Kurt asked. His voice was smooth as velvet. Something about these men seemed oddly familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Noah quickly answered. "No, of course not, we just need to ask you some questions about the murder of you're friend."

Kurt turned his head quickly at the comment. "Which friend?" Kurt obviously knew which one of course but he couldn't let them know that.

"Miss Rachel Berry." Puck replied.

Kurt put a hand to his chest to act as if he had no idea and walked over to the chairs and table. The two men followed him and sat down in the empty tables as Derek stood behind a baffled Kurt. "I don't understand. How did this happen?" Kurt asked.

"We think someone murdered her to keep something quiet but we don't exactly know what. She just up and disappeared one day and then she was apparently found off the shore of Coney Island." Sam explained.

Kurt of course knew that she was murdered by Derek's men and he also knew why but he didn't tell them that, he never would. "Well, how can I be of service?" Kurt asked.

"Do you know if anyone didn't like Miss Berry at all?" Puck asked.

"No, not that I know of. I mean she had this way of being obnoxiously vain sometimes but I highly doubt that constitutes for murder." Kurt replied, although sometimes Kurt would say otherwise.

"Well it seems like this all new for you and you must be put out, so we'll just leave." Puck said quickly. He knew of course Kurt wasn't telling them something but with Derek there and Kurt being so obviously fake he knew he wasn't going to get anything. "Call us if you need anything."

"And who shall I ask for when I call?" Kurt said. He never got their names at all. "I highly doubt I could call the NYPD and ask for Detective one and two."

Puck grimaced; he knew this might make the case harder to deal with if Kurt could make the connection of who they were. "Uh, I'm Detective Puckerman and this is Detective Evans. Call and ask for us." He saw a flash of something stony cross Kurt's eyes but it was completely gone when he blinked. He couldn't tell if Kurt had made the connection or not.

"Of course gentlemen, I hope you have a good night." Kurt spoke emotionless.

Once the men left Kurt stood and went over to the liquor cabinet. He looked at Derek before pouring himself some Cognac. "If I were you, I would have a little chat with the men who were supposed to handle Berry." Kurt practically growled.

"Why is that?" Derek asked curiously. He knew something was up with Kurt. He never drank unless there was a serious problem.

Kurt swallowed down the burning liquor. "Because, if those are the men I think they are, and I think you should do some background checks, then we might have a federal problem on our hands." Kurt placed down the glass and walked up to Derek and gave him a big kiss before walking out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so here's the second chapter. I just wanted to show you guys where I'd be going with this. I hope you guys like it. Kurt's become the HBIC and a Mob wife sort of figure. I love badass Kurt. It's always fun to write. (: Sorry this one is a little shorter than the first but I had to have the flashback to show why it is the way that it is. Background I guess.**

Kurt sat in the corner of the office at a table with a current arrangement of tea. He took a sip of his English tea before looking around the room. His interior design talent sure hadn't failed him with the arrangement. The floor is made of marble and the white wood that made up of the walls is decorated with paintings of him, Derek, and both of them together. The windows on one side of the room made the room appear much brighter. He smiled in content.

Lana Del Rey's Born to Die was playing in the background as he sat there sipping his tea, smoking his cigarette, and listening to Derek and Stiles argue about the Detectives Puckerman and Evans who they found out were Kurt's friends from high school and who weren't just NYPD detectives but were FBI agents.

Derek and Stiles weren't really worried; they've been dealing with the FBI for some time now. It's just the fact that they knew Kurt on a more personal level and they didn't want any information being leaked. Stiles thought that Kurt should be sent to their personal mansion in Italy instead of staying here at the Hamptons in New York.

Kurt just ignored them and let his mind wonder back to a time way before he was buried deep in this life. A time when everything seemed easier and yet crueler. A time when he was still a student a McKinley High.

-Flashback-

Kurt sat on the couch in his father's living room. It was almost the end of senior year and everyone was talking about what they were supposed to be doing with their lives. Now that Kurt was rejected from NYADA he had no clue what to do with himself. He was a wreck to say the least.

Kurt heard the front door open and close and it revealed the most important figure in his social life. Noah "Puck" Puckerman and he is the hottest item right now. Even though some people gave them shit about being gay in Lima, Ohio, they still took it all in stride.

Noah smiled at Kurt and gave him a funny look. "What are you doing here all by your lonesome? You look like some emo kid." Noah never did have a way with words. He was upfront as he always was. Kurt laughed at the familiar feeling.

"Just thinking." After a silent pause and a look from Noah, Kurt elaborated. "I just don't know what I want to do now. Obviously NYADA doesn't want me and I feel, well, useless."

"First of all, don't ever call yourself useless. You are fucking amazing and sexy and all types of superior shit that I can't even begin to describe. Second, who gives a shit about NYADA? You're too good for them anyways." Noah replied. He was being crass, sure, but Kurt loved that about him. The sheer honest was good for him.

"I know that. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. All of my plans just fell through. All I know is that I don't want to be in Lima for another year." Kurt said desperately.

Noah thought for a minute before pulling Kurt into his lap and cradling his head to his chest. "Well then go to New York. Don't let one rejection letter hold you back."

"And do what exactly?" Kurt replied. Sure he sounded a little bitchy but surely Noah didn't think he could just up and leave without a plan.

"I don't know. Isn't New York the place you go to when you want to make a name for yourself?" At Kurt's nod he continued. "Well then go and work and make a name for yourself. Don't waste away here."

Kurt thought about it for a second before nodding. Noah was right; maybe he could find a job waiting tables and audition at local theaters or something. He could make it big. All the big stars had to start somewhere right? But before he could blunder on about all his new ideas he had a new thought. "What about you? I don't want to leave you." Kurt said.

"Oh you don't have to worry about me. I'm going into training for the Marines." At Kurt's fearful expression he elaborated. "Don't worry; I'm just doing the four years and them I'm going to go into the FBI. Then I could be like some super cool secret agent or something." Kurt still look a little scared so he kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Don't worry babe, everything will work out. You'll go to New York and I'll go to basic training and when my four years are up and I secured my job as a super cool agent, I'll come find you and we'll live happily ever after."

"Will you still keep contact with me at least?" Kurt asked a little sadly.

Noah looked at Kurt before giving him a passionate kiss. "Of course."

In the background Born to Die was playing on Kurt's iPod and Kurt sang the remaining lyrics to Noah.

Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
Sometimes love's not enough when the road gets tough  
I don't know why  
Keep making me laugh,  
Let's go get high  
The road is long, we carry on  
Try to have fun in the meantime

Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane  
Choose your last words  
This is the last time  
'Cause you and I, we were born to die.

Kurt and Noah kissed passionately again. Noah picked Kurt up off the sofa and carried him to Kurt's bedroom where they stayed for the remainder of the night.

-End Flashback-

Kurt came back to reality and realized Derek and Stiles were still arguing about the situation. He sighed and took a sip of his cooling tea. He looked down at his outfit and smiled. Derek had bought him this just a few months ago. It was a cream coat with a long coat tail that flowed in the back. He was wearing a white button up and cream pants. Everything was trimmed in gold. Even his cream Oxfords with a little wedge in the back.

Kurt looked out the window. He never understood what exactly happened to split Noah and him apart. But when he thought about it, he knew exactly what happened. When he got to New York the first few years were rough and he was barely making it. The letters from Noah had decreased and he was beginning to think Noah had just given up on them.

That's when he saw an audition for the Spotlight Night Club. He auditioned and got a small part in one of the performances that they put on. Luckily for him that was the same night Derek had been watching. As soon as the show was over Derek came down to congratulate Kurt on his performance. One thing led to another and the next thing he knew he was on a date with the owner of not only the Night Club but many other companies.

It was at this point that Kurt had to make a decision. Noah barely talked to him and Derek seemed to be really into him and on top of it all, could provide him with unlimited cash and he need not worry. Kurt made his decision and chose Derek. Kurt loves Derek now. He's become the biggest thing in his life. He felt guilty about Noah for a while but he finally just pushed those thoughts away and didn't even think about him.

Of course Kurt soon found out what kind of family he was involved with but at that point he was too much in love with Derek to care. He got everything he needed and had a man to share it with. He wasn't about to let Noah come in and steal it all away from him.

Kurt stood and walked over the shouting gentlemen. "Boys, I think I may be able to help." They shut up real quick and looked at Kurt.

"What do you have in mind?" Derek asked. He'd always trust Kurt's judgment. Kurt may look beautiful but he was just as smart as he was gorgeous.

"I propose that I chat with Noah. He still thinks I don't know who he is I believe. Maybe I can see what he wants and wheedle out some information. I'm still beautiful after all. Let me use it to my advantage." Kurt replied mischievously.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Stiles asked. Stiles looked at Kurt like he wasn't worth much. He obviously thought he was better for Derek but Kurt knew Derek would never leave him completely. The family loved him more than they did Stiles.

"Were you not listening? I'm going to call up the detective and have him come here for a little talk. I'll warn him away and if he doesn't listen then you boys can take care of him."

Derek nodded and thought it over. It seemed worth a shot. It also sounded a little fun. Messing with the people always was. "Alright, let's see where this goes."

After that Derek and Kurt left the office; Kurt to go shopping and find an outfit for this meeting and Stiles to do whatever the hell spazes did. Kurt caught Stile's glare at him and thought he should address something. "Stiles." Stiles stopped and turned to look at Kurt. "Let me just make one thing clear. You can fuck my husband all you want but you'll never be me. I'm the one he's married to. I'm the one with the ring on his finger. And I'm the one that if you get in my way of happiness, I will gladly call up my friend Allison and her family to come hunt you down and make you disappear. Am I clear?" Kurt finished with a smile.

Stiles paled before nodding and rushing out of the hall. Kurt loved having power. It always had its advantages. But now he had to go solve a problem with an old face. _This should be interesting._ Kurt thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so here's Chapter three. Sorry it took while. I really had to think out this chapter. There was so many ways could have taken it but I knew this was the perfect way for the plot of my story. There are going to be so many twists and turns so watch out. For you Sterek fans you might enjoy the next few chapters. And for y Puckurt fans (I' a huge Puckurt fan so we'll have our chapters coming up soon.) Hope you enjoy. Reviews are like diamonds to me(:**

Kurt was nervous. He had called Noah and told him he had some extra info on the case. Of course he lied. He only wanted Noah there so he could talk to him face to face about leaving this alone. He just hoped Noah wouldn't try and pull any of his old charm.

After deciding that he was going to talk to Noah he really thought about if it was a good idea. He knew Noah most likely would be wearing a wire and he would have to solve that problem from the get go. The one thing he was mostly worried about, however, is old feelings. He needed to make sure his body knew that the thing between Noah and him was over. He needed to make sure Noah knew it was over.

It's been so long since they last spoke as Noah and Kurt. The last time they spoke to each other was as Noah and Carmen. There is a big difference between the two. Carmen is nothing like Kurt. Carmen is mean and vicious. He's conniving and selfish; he doesn't care about anyone but himself. Kurt is loving and protective. He's the one he has to remember to keep in check during the visit.

Kurt was getting ready for a swim in their indoor heated pool. He usually would go outside but seeing as it was November, it was way to cold for that. He was dressed in tight short white shorts and a long white v-neck that flowed and had a skull cut out on its back. He wore a long cape-robe he made out of a scarf with a mix of color designs; browns, teals, corals, whites. He finished the look with a nice pair of white flip flops.

Kurt was setting the table in one of the smaller dining rooms they had but never used. They had three dining rooms. One was a big hall room for big parties and events. Another was a smaller one that they used when family came or it was just him and Derek. And then there was this room. It was for when guests came but not for a party just simply to hang out. Kurt had tea and whisky on the table. An odd mix yes but Kurt loved his morning tea and shot.

He was just fixing the last plate when he heard the doorbell chime through the house. Derek and Stiles were upstairs waiting for the update so Kurt walked over to the front door and opened it.

Noah stood there on his porch with a nice button up, slacks and a blazer. He looked so much more professional then he did back in high school. But when Kurt looked really close he could still see the Noah he knew. The short shaved, but not skin head, hair and those brown eyes that would melt anyone's heart were just the same.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hale, may I come in." Noah said. Kurt smiled and let him in. Before he closed the door he looked out real quick and found what he was looking for. A van parked down the street that usually isn't there. He smirked and closed the door.

"Good afternoon Detective Puckerman." Kurt replied. "It's so warm in here. Let me take your jacket for you." Kurt said from behind him reaching for the blazer.

"No, it's cool. I'm cool with it on." Noah replied. He couldn't take the thing off or Kurt would definitely see the wire. He always hated wires under his shirt; he would always sweat and it would ruin the equipment so they would put it on the inside of his jacket instead.

"No, no, I insist." Before Noah could reply the jacket came right off and with it the wire. He felt the wire rip out of its socket and he sighed.

Kurt came around and faced Noah. "Hello Puck." He said nonchalantly. He smiled in that condescending way he had grown so accustomed too. Noah looked at Kurt and grimaced.

"Hello Kurt." Kurt started walking away towards the dining room when he heard Noah's phone ring. "You might want to answer that and tell them you're good. Don't want to worry them."

Noah huffed and picked up his phone. It was Sam and he sounded panicked. "Dude what happened?"

"It just got disconnected. He doesn't know it was there so don't worry." Noah lied. "I'll just tell you guys what I find out okay." He tried to sound like it was all cool and that Kurt didn't know.

"Alright, but just be careful bro." Sam said before he hung up. Noah put his phone away before looking at Kurt.

"So what now?" He asked. Kurt just turned and walked into the dining room. Noah sighed again before following him into the room. "Look, I don't have time for games. What do you want?"

"I think the question is, what do _you_ want Noah? More importantly what does it have to do with my family?" Kurt asked. He was in full bitch Carmen mode and he had to be vicious.

Noah stared at Kurt before taking a seat in the chair next to Kurt's. "I don't know if you know this, but your husband, is a con and a thief. He's been stealing money and dealing with international drug trade from around the world." Kurt just stared at him as if all of this wasn't important to him. "Doesn't that bother you?"

Kurt poured himself some tea and Puck a glass of bourbon before answering. "What my husband does is none of my business and quite frankly none of yours. Do you have any proof of these accusations?" Kurt asked.

"Or course I do, this is the FBI you're dealing with Kurt. I know almost everything going on in this country. How can you be so nonchalant about this?" Noah asked incredulously.

Kurt stared up at Noah and glared so coldly it could freeze his bones. "It is not my place to ask questions. Derek treats me well and that's all that matters. Why should I question someone I love?"

Noah took a deep breath. Kurt was always so stubborn but he knew he was lying. He decided to just let it sit for a little while and ask another question that he's been dying to know. "Why did you leave me?"

Kurt was taken aback by the sudden question. He didn't know if he wanted to get into this but he felt like he owed Noah an explanation. "I needed to move on." At Noah's questioning glare he continued. "You weren't talking to me like you use to and I felt like we were drifting apart."

"Bullshit, if that was the case you would have fought for us more. Instead you wrote in a letter how sorry you were but you just couldn't do it. And then I find out from the agency that you married this mobster. Cut the crap!" Noah nearly shouted in return.

"Well what was I suppose to do? You weren't talking to me and I was losing money, Puck. I had almost nothing. My dreams weren't coming true the way I had hoped and I needed to help myself. Then I met Derek and all my problems could be solved. I had to make decision between you and I. And _I_ made a decision." Kurt looked away.

"Did you even love me?" Noah asked.

"What? Of course I did! How could you even ask that?" Kurt replied incredulously.

"Do you still love me?" Noah asked. Kurt got real quiet. Kurt honestly didn't know. Of course he ignored Puck this whole time until recently but that didn't mean the love had gone away. But he was with Derek now and he loved Derek. And Derek was the one that was with him these past years not Noah.

"Look that isn't the point. The point is that you need to stay away from my family." Kurt said. Noah huffed.

"I can't. You guys are buried deep in some shit and the FBI has me on your case. The way things are going you'll be taken down fast." Noah replied, almost proud of himself.

"How's Shelby doing Puck?" Kurt asked. He looked at Noah to see him snap his head at in his direction. Noah didn't know where this was going but he didn't like the sound of it.

"She's fine." He managed to grit out through his teeth.

"And Beth?" Kurt asked. He stared directly into Noah's eyes. When Noah didn't respond Kurt carried on. "I'd hate for something to happen to them." Noah continued to just glare at Kurt. He would never think Kurt would use this against him.

Kurt didn't want to use this. He wouldn't even follow through on the threat but he needed to make Noah think that he would. "Look, I'll cut right to the chase, if you don't stop this investigation on my family, then they might just disappear." Kurt spoke viciously. This was Carmen talking and he needed to make the message clear.

"I can't just stop an FBI investigation." Noah finally spoke. He couldn't believe his ears. He would do anything to protect Beth. Even give up his own life.

Kurt knew Noah was right. The investigation couldn't just end. "Then slow it down; give me some time to think this through. Bring it to a snail's pace." Noah glared before nodding. What else he could do? This is a family that knows people around the world. There's nowhere he could even begin to try and hide Beth and Shelby so he just gave in.

"Alright, I'll try. But I'm not making _any_ promises." He looked at Kurt. After all this time, even now after the threat of his little girl, he still loved Kurt. He hated him as well, but he loved him still even more than that hate. He knew deep down somewhere in there Kurt loved him too but he was just relying on protecting his family just like Noah wants to protect Beth.

Kurt nodded and showed Noah the way to the door. When he opened the door he stopped Noah. "I'm sorry. But I have to protect my family." Noah could see the regret in his eyes. He nodded and walked out.

He walked to the van and got in. He knew Kurt was in there somewhere. He just had to try and bring him back out.

Back at the house Kurt shut the door and went back to the pool. He lit up a cigarette and took a long drag. He heard Derek and Stiles enter the room before they spoke.

"So what happened?" Derek asked. Kurt didn't turn to face them but he took another drag before speaking.

"I took care of it," was all Kurt said.

"He's going to stop the investigation?" Stiles asked incredulously. Kurt sneered at Stiles before replying.

"Of course not! He can't just stop a FBI investigation. But he will slow it down." Kurt said.

"How can you be so sure?" Stiles sounded so smug like he had beat Kurt at some game they were playing. _So childish._ Kurt thought.

"Because I know his weak spot and if I know Noah he'll do what I ask him to do." Kurt replied almost angrily. He didn't want to use Beth as tool against Noah. He would never harm her. But he had to make Noah think he was serious about it.

"Well what is it?" Stiles asked impatiently.

Kurt turned towards the pair but before he spoke he got a good look at the two. They looked slightly sweaty and worn out and Stiles had a bite ark on his neck. They also stood a little too close for Kurt's liking. He knew what they were doing but he decided to ignore it. He was their biggest asset right now anyways. "That's for me to know and use when necessary. I don't want you messing up my perfectly thought out plan."

Stiles went to reply but Derek put a hand on his chest and pushed him towards the door. "Alright honey. Enjoy yours swim." Derek went to kiss Kurt but Kurt didn't look at him so he settled for a kiss on the cheek. Usually mob wives would get slapped for something like that but Derek knew Kurt was a valuable piece of information and he couldn't do anything to harm him right now. So he just walked out with Stiles in tow.

Kurt stared out the window into his backyard. There was so much to do and so much to think about. More importantly he needed to know if Noah still loved him. And if he did what was Kurt going to do with that information anyways? It wasn't like he could leave Derek for Noah. And Noah probably didn't want Kurt anyways.

Kurt sighed before getting into the pool and leaning his head against the pool walls. There was too much to think about.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I just had to write another chapter. I'm hooked on this story guys. This story is like my drug. I love writing badass Kurt as well so the next chapter might be soon as well. Just wait for what I have in store. I think you'll love it.**

It was Wednesday, Humpback day, and it was time for Kurt's weekly visit to Allison's house. He loved Allison. She was his best friend once he married Derek. She taught him everything he needed to know about living this type of life. She told him when to shut his mouth and how to work Derek the way to get what Kurt wanted.

Allison wasn't just a friend. In legal terms, she was his cousin-in-law or something like that. Kurt never really kept up. All he knew was that she was like family to him and she was the best friend he's had in a while.

Allison is a petite girl with brunette hair and alabaster skin. She could easily past for a pin-up and much younger version of Dita Von Teese except without all that extra weight. But the one thing Kurt loved most about Allison is that she's never afraid to tell it like it is. She is a true mob wife to her core and all the other wives and goomars have nothing on her. Kurt learns everything from her.

He drove to her house in his Bugatti Veyron, it was a birthday gift from Derek, and parked outside her massive garage. He wore black skinny jeans and a white shirt with an American flag printed on front. He ripped the bottom of the shirt into tassels that showed off his nice abs. To complete the look he added a crocheted leather shrug that had tassels hanging from his mid-back down to his knees; and a pair of black leather boots.

He walked up to her front porch and rang the doorbell. He heard it echo throughout the house before he heard footsteps at the door. The maid opened the door before leading him to the backyard where the table was set up with coffee, because Allison doesn't like tea, and biscotti.

Allison sat there, looking gorgeous as ever. She wore a pure white satin off the shoulder top with black satin under bust corset laced as tight as possible; paired with a black pencil skirt and six inch stiletto pumps. She smiled at him while taking a sip of her coffee. The maid was dismissed and Allison fixed Kurt with a stare.

"So, my sweet angel face, what has been going on? I hear we have a new FBI investigation coming along. How is that going?" She smiled condescendingly. Kurt could never understand how she heard about these things but it's the mob and he doesn't question it.

"Oh darling, it's been hell. You don't even know. I don't know where to even begin. They've been trying to bring down my family and it's just been a horrifying experience." Kurt ranted on. He didn't even notice Allison's curious expression either. "And he's acting like he still knows me and, ugh." Kurt finally looked up to a confused Allison. "What?" He asked.

"I was just wondering when they became him." She said nonchalantly. Kurt blushed and turned away. "Who is this man, Kurt?" Whenever she would use his name it always sounded so bad like he was being scolded.

"Do you remember the man I told you about when I first met you? The one I was dating before Derek?" Kurt asked. When she nodded he continued. "Well, it was more than just dating. His name is Noah. He was my first…my first love."

Allison looked serious and took a sip from her coffee. "Do you still love him?" She asked.

"No, at least, I don't think so." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Look, I chose Derek over him, and I did it again not too long ago when he came over to chat. I even warned him away." She smiled at that. "It doesn't mean, however, that I've over him completely." She grimaced this time.

"Well it seems like you already made a decision then." When Kurt went to talk she cut him off. "Just because you still love him doesn't mean that you have to go running to him. You also made the decision and chose Derek. I don't think you can turn back now. Do you even want to?" She asked.

"No, of course not! I love Derek." Of course Kurt really wasn't sure but he needed to keep that locked away. The way he said it made Allison think there was something missing to the puzzle and she didn't like being confused.

"What is he doing?" She asked. Kurt snapped his head at her and grimaced at her questioning stare.

"It's nothing out of the ordinary. He's been sleeping with Stiles." She sighed. "I know, I know, I'm supposed to keep my mouth shut. It doesn't mean I have to like it." He said. And he didn't. Derek was supposed to be his only but he knew that when it came to goomars he just had to let it happen.

"I know it's hard. I went through it myself, until Scott realized that I was the only one for him. But it'll get easier. Derek will wake up one day." She tried to reassure him. Kurt sighed again.

"I just wish it didn't happen in my own home." Allison snapped her head at him and stared hard. "What?" He asked.

"He cheats in your _home_?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah, sometimes I'll come home and I'll hear them. Just last week after Noah left, they came down half sweaty and Stiles had a bite mark on his neck." She turned red in fury and Kurt didn't know why. Wasn't this how it was supposed to be?

"Kurt, sweet face, let me tell you something. Derek is allowed to have as many goomars as he wants but he is never, _ever, _allowed to bring them into your home. Not only is that a complete disrespect to you, but it is a complete disrespect to the house and family name. It shows that he doesn't care for the people who live in it." She nearly screamed. She couldn't believe Derek would fuck Stiles in his own home.

Kurt stared incredulously at her. He couldn't believe the things he was hearing. Derek was not only disrespecting him but his family name. This was completely unacceptable. "Well what do I do?" Kurt wanted, no, needed to know.

"The next time they do it in your home, give Stiles a little two for one special. And by that I mean your fists. Make sure he knows that you run that house and home and no gun moll will ever say otherwise." She finished with a smirk.

He smiled and thought it over. He definitely wanted to beat Stiles' ass but before now he never knew he could. But the next time he's sees it happen, which he thinks will be very soon, Stiles has another thing coming.

The rest of the visit was normal. They drank their coffee and talked about the new fashion line and they tried to avoid the topic of the FBI investigation. Now that Kurt had the revelation that he still indeed loved Noah, he didn't want to even give it time to reemerge from the depths of his tar black soul. He needed to be a mob "wife" and he needed to take control soon.

Kurt drove down to market to pick up a quick snack and drink before going home. He walked in real quick and got his favorite cognac and bourbon before heading back out. He would tell their cook to make some steak to go with the cognac. He was in a happy mood and he wanted to keep it that way.

Before he reached his car Noah appeared and stopped him. "Hey can we talk real fast?" He said.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Kurt replied before trying to break away. He didn't succeed and Noah continued.

"Look, I'm not wearing a wire. I just need five minutes." Kurt huffed before turning around and raising an eyebrow to symbol a 'what?' Noah laughed. "You know you use to do that when we were together too. It was always how you answered me." Kurt went to turn away but he was stopped again. "Wait, I want you to come to dinner with me."

"I have a husband." Kurt replied.

"Not as a date. Just to catch up. I haven't seen you in forever and I sort of miss talking to you." Kurt still stared a little incredulously. "Come on, I'll take you somewhere fancy since I know you've grown accustomed to that. And I'll even dress nice." Kurt still stared but he looked like he was coming around. "Just as friends." Noah said again.

Kurt sighed before nodding. "Okay, but just as friends." Noah smiled excitedly.

"Okay, meet me at Cipriani's restaurant on Wall Street at eight." Before Kurt could reply he was off again in the other direction. Kurt shook his head before getting back into his car.

When he got home he went upstairs to go put the bourbon in the office and the cognac in his room. When he passed the office he heard noises coming from inside. He knew those noises and he quickly ran to his room to set the drinks down. When he walked back he opened the door just a crack and peered inside.

He saw Derek plowing Stiles over his office desk and completely enjoying himself. Stiles wasn't even trying to be quiet. When he turned his head and looked down the hallway he saw the disapproving look from one of the maids.

Kurt shook his head. _Not this time._ He thought. He closed the door to the office and went back into his master bedroom without shutting the door. He poured himself a glass of cognac and ice and waited. He wasn't letting Stiles get away with it this time. Not again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so here's Chapter 5. It was definitely one of the most fun chapters I've written and one of the longest. If you are a Sterek fan I'm sorry but I had to put this scene in. It was necessary to the plot line. Also, to my beloved Puckurt lovers, we will have our chapter next. It's going to be the dinner between the two so be ready. BTW, I still don't own GLEE or Teen Wolf, or any of the characters.**

It was an hour later that Kurt finally heard Derek starting to head out. He peeked his head around the master bedroom door and looked down the hall. Derek was standing there looking at Stiles like the tastiest piece of meat. Derek had put back on his dress clothes and was apparently heading out to work. Stiles was still shirtless and they both just seemed oblivious to the fact that Kurt was home.

The final chord snapped in Kurt's head when he saw Derek lean forward and give Stiles a kiss like they are a fucking married couple. Kurt went back into the room and poured himself another cup of cognac on the rocks and took a sip. He went to his window and looked outside. He waited until he saw Derek jump into his Rolls Royce and drive off before he got on the move again.

He went to the office and stood in the doorway. He saw Stiles putting on his shirt and button-up again. When he finally was mostly dressed Kurt made a coughing noise to alert him that he was there. Stiles stood up immediately and just stared at Kurt for a minute. He knew he was caught but he didn't know to what extent.

"Hello Stiles," Kurt said, "can we talk for a moment?" Kurt looked at Stiles with a very condescending glare that made Stiles a little scared but also a little upset. Stiles had just fucked his husband, shouldn't he be upset?

"Yeah sure, just let me tie my shoe first." Kurt nodded and waited. When stiles was finished he went to Kurt and was going to head out the doorway but Kurt didn't move. He raised his eyebrow at Kurt. "Aren't we going to take this somewhere else?" He asked.

Kurt took a sip from his glass and let the liquid warm him before looking back at Stiles. "I told you before Stiles. Don't get in the way of my happiness. What you just did, with my _husband_ was completely inappropriate and disrespectful to me." Kurt started off smoothly. He wasn't nearly finished.

Stiles smirked at the comment. Of course Kurt would know what they did, he wasn't stupid. "Well maybe I don't care about you." He stated matter-of-factly. Kurt looked serious for a moment before speaking.

"Well maybe you should have a little more respect for this family. The fact that Derek even brought you into my house is not only a complete disrespect to me, but disrespect to the family name and house. He has tainted it with his dirty deeds and it needs to be, how should I say, rectified." Kurt smiled here and Stiles frowned before turning his eyebrows down.

"Oh yeah, and who's going to rectify it?" Stiles asked incredulously. Kurt just smiled and took another sip of his cognac.

"Me." Kurt simply stated. Stiles laughed and pushed Kurt's shoulder and stepping out into the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm so ready to be rectified." Stiles turned his back on Kurt and started to walk down the hall towards the grand staircase. Kurt doesn't like to be dismissed and this behavior is simply unacceptable in his own home.

Kurt held the glass tight in his hand before taking a few steps to catch up with Stiles. Before Stiles could even realize anything was happening, Kurt swung his arm toward his face, smashing the glass into the side of his face and shattering it. Stiles shouted in pain but Kurt was already on to his next move.

He grabbed Stiles by the back of his shirt and threw him against the wall, breaking a picture in the process. Stiles was stunned again and before he could make a move, Kurt was punching him on the side of his face where some of the glass was still imbedded in his cheek; pushing it in more. Kurt continued to punch Stiles and Stiles tried to fight back but gave up and just hunched forward to protect himself.

Kurt continued to hit Stiles repeatedly. Stiles started moving backwards and that made Kurt move forward down the hall. He kneed Stiles in the face hearing a satisfied crunch. Stiles yelped in pain and tried to push Kurt off him. Kurt wasn't having any of it and he looked up seeing that they had reached the top of the grand staircase. Kurt pulled himself back before kicking Stiles hard in his stomach sending him flying backwards and down the stairs.

Stiles rolled down the stairs until he reached the bottom where he laid unconscious. Just then Scott came in through the door and saw Stiles laying there. Thinking he was dead he ran over to check. He looked up and Saw Kurt at the top of the staircase with a smirk on his face. "What happened?" Scott asked timidly. He was scared to say anything more. You don't mess with someone in their own home.

Kurt looked down at Scott, who probably just came over to pick up some papers for Derek before answering. "He fell." Kurt turned on his heel wand strutted down the hall back to his boudoir to get some new clothes out of his closet. He had gotten cognac spilled all over this one.

Scott stared at where Kurt was before processing what Kurt said. He knew Kurt was lying but he also knew that Kurt was technically a mob "wife" which meant that if this happened, it happened because Stiles did something he shouldn't have. "Shit," he cursed. "Hang in there Stiles I'll get you to a hospital." He called up the Emergency room to give them a heads up and then texted Derek to let him know why he wasn't going to be able to get those papers. Derek didn't reply so he just let it go.

Scott picked up Stiles before putting him in his car and driving off to the hospital. When he got there Derek was already there more angry than ever and he was surprised but it didn't take Scott long to put the pieces together. If what he was thinking was right, Stiles nearly died because Derek made the mistake of sleeping with him in his family home. He made the mistake once with Allison before he learned his lesson and smarten up. She had nearly killed them both; his gomatta and him.

Derek stepped up to him when the hospital worked whisked Stiles away from him and down the hall to check whatever they needed to check. "What happened?" He gritted through his teeth. Scott took a step back.

"I don't know. I went to your house to get the papers like you asked and when I opened the door I saw Stiles laying there unconscious at the bottom of the staircase." He left out the part where he saw Kurt and his statement that Stiles 'fell' down a flight of stairs. Stiles may have some clumsy moments but he wasn't that stupid.

Before Derek could ask anymore questions a hospital worker came out and looked at the two boys. "Which one of you can contact Derek for me?" She asked. Derek and Scott looked surprised before Derek spoke up.

"I am Derek, how can I help you?" He asked worried about her response.

"Well, Stiles isn't in need of surgery but he is hurt pretty bad. We had to pull a few glass shards out of his cheek and give him a quick few stitches there. He was bleeding from a broken nose and a busted lip and he has bruises on his stomach and face. You said he fell down a flight of stairs?" She ended her question looking at Scott. He nodded at her. "Did he land in a table or something?" He thought about telling the truth before just nodding and letting her think it was something serious like a near death experience.

"Yeah he landed right on a glass table." He saw Derek stare at him from the corner of his eye. Of course Derek would know he was lying, there is no table in that loft area at the base of the staircase. The worker sighed before looking back at Derek.

"Well he's asking for you, sir. You can come back now. He's in room E47." She stated before walking away from the two boys. Derek turned towards Scott and raised his eyebrow.

"Don't ask me just go talk to Stiles about it." He went to walk away before stopping and turning back to Derek. "And tell him I said he needs to get better soon. We can't work right without him." He smiled at Derek before walking down the hall and out the Emergency room doors.

Derek turned around and walked to room E47 and stepped inside. He sat himself in the chair beside Stiles' bed and just observed the boy before speaking. "What happened Stiles?" He asked as calmly as he could. Stiles opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Derek.

"Your husband." He simply stated. Derek felt himself getting angrier and he tried to contain his fury before speaking.

"What do you mean?" He gritted out through his teeth. Stiles gave him a look that said he knew what he was talking about.

"You know what he did. He attacked me and almost killed me. I don't think he wanted to kill me just…scare me." Stiles spoke and got serious. "He said it was disrespectful for you, to do this in your home and when I laughed at him he snapped and, well, you obviously can see." Stiles finished.

Derek was fuming. He needed to have a "chat" with Kurt when he got home. "I have to go talk to him." Derek stated.

Stiles smiled smugly before frowning. "I don't know how we'll come back from this. He won't let me step foot in that house." Derek frowned.

"I'll talk to him." He simply stated before heading for the door. Stiles voice stopped him though.

"Derek, I…I love you." Stiles stated. Derek turned around and look Stiles in his eyes before opening his mouth.

"Even though I shouldn't, I love you too." He said before walking out the room and getting back into his car and driving home.

It was already getting dark and he was still fuming. Kurt wasn't supposed to ever lay a hand on Stiles. He wasn't supposed to know about them. He sped his way home and pulled in front of the massive house before walking through his front door. He was on a mission to find Kurt and make sure he learned the consequences of what he did.

He found Kurt sitting in one of the dining rooms sipping on a glass of what looked like gin and smiling. He busted in through the door and stared at Kurt. Kurt looked up at him and smiled smugly. "What did you do, bitch?" Derek went to move towards him but before he knew what was happening, a throw knife was headed right at his head and he moved to avoid it; letting it land right into their wall.

Derek looked back and saw that Kurt was the one that threw it. But before he could say anything he heard someone else speak from the other side of the table. "You missed." Allison's crystal clear voice alerted him that they weren't alone.

Kurt smirked and looked at her. "I wasn't trying to kill him." She laughed before looking back at Derek. Derek took a look around the dining room and took in the four faces that were there.

Kurt was sitting on the left of the table with his glass of gin in his left hand. His right hand bandaged and battered from the abuse he probably inflicted on Stiles. Before he could get angry though he looked at the rest of the occupants and was shocked to see Allison sitting on the right side of the table with Scott sitting next to her nice and quiet looking at the glass in front of him. The one that surprised him however was the figure opposite from him. His mother was sitting in the chair on the other side of the table and it stopped him in his tracks. What did she want?

"Derek, my boy, how are you?" His mother was wearing a powder blue dress that flowed around her hips. She had her brown hair pulled to one side and it fell over her shoulder along with her bangs that nearly covered her right eye. Her lips were red and she took a sip of her wine before putting the glass down.

"I'm good, mom. Uhm, mom, what are you doing here?" He looked at Kurt who still had that smug face and then back at his mother. His mother's smile dropped into a serious tight line. She took a sip of her drink before speaking.

"It has come to my attention that you have been bringing one of your whores into this house." Derek went to reprimand his mother but was stopped by the glare he was sent. "Son, do you know how disrespectful that is to Kurt, not to mention, this family, this home. This house has been passed down through generations of the Hale family and you tainted it with some trash." Derek swallowed hard and just kept looking at his mother. He didn't know what to say.

"For this, the house needed to be rectified." His mother smiled and turned towards Kurt in his chair. "Kurt here has done a wonderful job. He knew exactly what to do." She looked back at Derek. "He really is a charming young man. He's gorgeous as well." Kurt flushed at the compliment and turned back to Derek.

His mother got serious again before speaking. "You are never to bring that trash back into this house." Derek went to speak but was again cut off. "We are not saying you cannot ever see him again. We know how you men are; you're just like your father. However, you won't be allowed to bring that Stiles back into this house. Am I understood?" Derek knew not to argue. He knew that tone of voice so he simply nodded. He was silenced in his own home by his mother and husband.

Allison giggled and turned toward him. "Oh, cheer up, cousin. You've got yourself a true mob "wife" now." She smiled at Kurt as they laughed. He looked at Scott who kept his head down for most of the chat before giving him a look that said 'it is what it is.' Derek huffed and looked down.

"Well I think I should take my leave. Your father is waiting and you better be glad I'm not telling him about this. He wouldn't tolerate you disrespecting the family name like this. He would have your head, not to mention all of your money." His mother said while standing she kissed him on the cheek before walking out of the room. Allison and Scott followed after but not before Allison gave him a very smug look and laughed as she walked out the door.

Derek looked back at Kurt who stood up and walked towards him. "I'm not even forbidding you to see him. I could have done much worse but I didn't. Be grateful." Kurt simply stated.

Derek just stared at Kurt before speaking. "You've taken to this lifestyle more than I thought." He paused. "It was disrespectful of me. I'm sorry." He said looking Kurt in the eye. Kurt knew he wasn't really sorry but it was the best he was going to get. He knew Derek wouldn't dare bring Stiles back in fear that he'd lose everything.

Kurt smiled and kissed Derek on his lips before walking out of the room. He had an outfit he needed to plan for this Friday's dinner with Noah and, despite his better judgment, he wanted to look good.


End file.
